In Argentum in ore
by hiddleshawcumberenneleckeit
Summary: Jane Dunn has a knack for keeping a secret, but she failed to hide this one from Sherlock Holmes- he always had a strange array of methods to figure things out... Sherlock/OC. Story in the 'Coniunctionem Vitæ, Amoris, rutrum et' series


**Title: In Argentum in ore  
Rating: Teen  
Primary Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Jane Dunn (OC)  
Secondary Characters: John Watson  
Pairing: Sherlock/Jane (OC)  
Summary: Jane Dunn has a knack for keeping a secret, but she failed to hide this one from Sherlock Holmes- he always had a strange array of methods to figure things out...**

**Notes: ****I really wanted to post something sooner, but I've been on vacation for about 12 days and couldn't get on the internet during that time (which didn't make sense at all, cuz I tried _everything)_. Anyway, here's just a little moment I thought up and couldn't resist writing.**

**EDIT #1 (October 8, 2012): Well, would you look at that, more edits. Yeah, not much to say about this, just fixing it up here and there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'I can't make it to the case today._

_ -Dunn'_

Sherlock read once more the text he received. With a slight sigh, he looked at John, who was waiting by the front door impatiently; Sherlock was wasting time—which he never did when a crime was involved—and it was on the verge of annoying to John like many attributes of Sherlock's. But even then, John loved that bugger like a brother.

"Well, is she coming or not?" John asked as Sherlock put his phone away. He then walked past John and out the door.

"Jane won't be joining us today." Sherlock replied while flagging down a taxicab, "I'm assuming she's still trying to get over that cold."

"Smart of her; she refused to listen earlier this week when I warned her she'd only get worse if she didn't tend to herself." John said, though he knew Sherlock wasn't likely to be listening. Soon, the two climbed into a cab and were off toward the crime scene.

"She hates missing out on this; I'm surprised she's kept herself cooped up doing nothing for three days." Sherlock spoke as he looked out the window, watching the passing London scenery.

"She's using common sense."

"Oh, I'd hardly say that." Sherlock waved his hand dismissively, causing John to shake his head, "She's just missing out."

John rolled his eyes, "She's taking care of herself." He sighed while looking at his friend, "Maybe afterward we can check up on her?" Sherlock huffed out a light chuckle.

"She would rather we didn't; unexpected company isn't really welcome by her."

_'Even when she's the unexpected company in our home half the time.' _John thought before he was about to try to speak.

"And she wouldn't want us to see her sick; she would feel entirely unpresentable and you now she doesn't even leave her house unless she feels she looks good enough."

John let out a large, amused sigh, "Women." A mere 'hmm' came from Sherlock's throat as he typed away on his phone.

Sherlock largely sighed as he walked up to Jane's front door with his hands carefully stuffed in his pockets; he wasn't sure what came over him, but after his case he really felt the need to see Jane, even if she was sick and would probably be a little upset at him for just showing up. So, once he got in a new taxicab after spending hours on a case, he, instead of the usual Baker Street, said to go to Shirland Road.

And now, here Sherlock was, annoyed that he'd take time out of his day to see her, but also smiled because he was happy he'd be seeing Jane. But then he was worried about how Jane would react to his being there.

Sherlock first planned to knock and had his fist risen to do so, but then he thought to just walk in; how many times had Jane just let herself into his home again? (Too many times to count.) So, Sherlock pushed open the door before he could stop himself.

"Jane." He called out. Light, padding footsteps then began jogging to the front and soon Jane stood within ten feet of Sherlock with a spoon hanging out of her mouth. But when he set eyes on her, Sherlock's expression furrowed in confusion; Jane didn't look sick—she was dressed in almost her usually attire (minus the jacket, boots, and rings) and had make-up covering her eyelids. Jane looked at Sherlock with some surprise, but quickly composed herself as she took the spoon from her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Sherlock?" She asked with her lips tighter than usual. Sherlock stepped forward while closing Jane's front door with his eyes still confused.

"I thought you were sick." He replied as he looked at Jane carefully. Under his gaze, Jane fidgeted as she looked at the ground.

"I'm almost past it, but I was doing some stuff today." She replied. Sherlock focused on the detail of her voice—he heard a _lisp._ Jane had _never_ had a lisp all the time she's known Sherlock (except for the occasions she was talking so quickly that her words slurred and stumbled together).

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Jane looked back up at him.

"Nothing." Sherlock watched her mouth as she said this and caught a glint of something. His eyebrows crinkled together as he stepped forward. Jane's eyes were cautious as she watched Sherlock who stared at her tightly closed mouth for a few moments. A light bulb went off in Sherlock's head and a small grin spread on his lips.

"Let me see it." He said. Jane's eyes widened slightly—to Sherlock's amusement—though she tried to appear as if she was left in the dark.

"See what?" She asked just as carefully as she had been talking before.

"The tongue ring you're doing a terrible job of hiding." Jane sighed with a defeated look as Sherlock grinned, "Come on, then." Jane shook her head as she started turning to walk away, "I can easily force your mouth open.

Jane giggled, "How frightening." She responded while walking away. Sherlock followed, finding slight amusement in Jane's resistance. He thought for a few moments while Jane walked into the kitchen and threw her spoon on the counter. When she entered her sitting room, Jane watched Sherlock carefully from the corner of her eye.

"I could do something very cliché." Jane raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Cliché?" She muttered as she turned back toward him. Sherlock took a large step forward, making Jane take a step back.

"I've only ever seen such silly things such as it in films, but I realize how helpful it could be." They both took another step, then one more, before Jane found herself against the wall. She smirked slightly while turning her face from Sherlock.

"Clever of you." She said simply, catching onto Sherlock's plan. A grin could be caught ghosting over Sherlock's lips.

"As you should know, I'm a clever person." He replied as he leaned toward Jane. As Sherlock brought his lips to hers, Jane was determined to not give him the response he hoped for; she couldn't just melt into his kiss as she usually would. Jane couldn't let it happen, but a voice in the back of her head was saying _'ha, you're funny to think you can resist _that_'_. And that voice was probably right.

Soon, Jane felt Sherlock's warm lips against hers, kissing her slowly. Jane tried not to move against him or close her eyes, but Sherlock wouldn't take her resistance—his hand gripped the back of Jane's neck firmly while he pinned her to the wall. The heat passing between their bodies, made it practically impossible for Jane to concentrate on her current task at hand. She couldn't stop her lids from folding over her eyes or her hand gliding up Sherlock's torso to reach into his hair, tugging on the ends. And when Sherlock teasingly licked Jane's lower lip, she couldn't hold herself back. Both of her arms came up around his neck as Jane eagerly kissed Sherlock back. A faint smile tried to reach Sherlock's lips—it was quite difficult to do with them attached to Jane's—because he won this round.

Quickly, Sherlock found himself thrusting his tongue into Jane's mouth. A sound of pleasure escaped her as their tongues met and began moving together. Sherlock grew quite intrigued by the feeling of the tongue ring swiping along his tongue, cheeks, and teeth, but he enjoyed the sensation—the metal was cooler on his skin than Jane's lips, making the kiss anything but ordinary. Since this tongue ring was new, this was also an interesting experience for Jane, who was still adjusting to the feeling of a bar through her tongue, but she loved this kiss just as much (if not more) than all the other kisses they shared.

When Sherlock finally pulled away, Jane gave him a slight look before leaning into his neck and planting small kisses and nips on his white skin. Sherlock was grinning as he held her for a few moments longer, the hand on her lower back rubbing in small circles over her shirt.

"That tongue ring is just lovely; you have a fine, appealing collection of body jewellery." He said, also referring back to the belly button ring he found on her person a month or so ago. Jane sighed before muttering something, causing Sherlock's chest to vibrate with a chuckle, "Would you like to share that?" Jane looked up into Sherlock's eyes.

"Definitely not." She replied as Sherlock gazed at her with a warm look in his eyes. After seeing his expression, Jane blushed lightly while looking at the ground.

"Well, it's nice to know you're not ill." Sherlock said for a change of topic, "But I would like to know why you wouldn't come on the case." Jane shrugged lightly as she continued to lean her weight against Sherlock's warm chest.

"Believe it or not, I'm still trying to recover from my cold."

"To do so you ran around all day?"

"Well, I didn't want to sit at home, but I just didn't feel like going on the case." Jane pulled back to look up at him, "And I get bored easily, so I went out and took care of other things on my to-do list." Sherlock smiled.

"Was this," He pointed to Jane's mouth, "just a spur of the moment idea?"

"A little bit; I mean, I've wanted a tongue ring for a while and now I thought to do it since I had the time. And I guess it could be considered an early birthday present to myself." Sherlock's eyes widen slightly in realization that he hoped Jane didn't notice (which was a foolish hope, since it was _Jane_).

"Oh, yes, your birthday is next week."

"_Two _weeks, Sherlock." Jane said with a small glare, "Thank you for forgetting." Sherlock stared blankly before giving her a small smile.

"My apologies?" He said simply, yet unsure, "But, do you remember my—"

"January sixth." Jane interrupted, "I'm good with dates, Sherlock, and I wouldn't just forget your birthday—as it's of some significance to me—as you did of mine." Sherlock started leaning back toward Jane.

"I don't need to remember dates, they don't hold much importance to my career; again, I apologize." Sherlock planted a row of kisses down Jane's jaw line toward her neck. Jane let out a sigh.

"You never apologize for anything." Jane said, sensing his obvious discomfort in ever even needing to apologize to _anyone_ for _anything_.

"Well, now I am." Sherlock breathed against her flesh. A small smiled tugged at Jane's lips.

"You're lucky I like you so much." Jane said in a way that signified her acceptance of Sherlock's apology. Sherlock grinned as he pressed another light kiss on Jane's olive skin while gripping her close to him once more.


End file.
